The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) to wirelessly identify one of a plurality of items is well known. Typical radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or labels include a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, functionally connected to an antenna. The microprocessor stores and processes relevant data that predictably includes unique data for identifying a specific item. The microprocessor also modulates a radio frequency (RF) signal that is transmitted via the antenna. An external reader (interrogator) is used to capture the data transmitted by the RFID tag.
Conventional RFID tags are either “active” (with an internal power source) or “passive” (without an internal power source). Passive RFID tags are energized by the electromagnetic field produced by the reader. Passive tags are currently preferred for many types of supply chain applications.
Accordingly, RFID tags can be attached to items entering or within a supply chain and the identifying information received can be processed for various reasons in a variety of manners. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as pallets, packages and individual product containers. For example, RFID labels are often applied to the exteriors of individual containers through the use of pressure sensitive adhesives.
As with many products contained in individual containers within supply chains, obtaining pedigree information at the item-level is beneficial within supply chains for pharmaceutical products and nutraceutical products (e.g., vitamins, herbal products, nutritional supplements, etc.). Nevertheless, companies managing and utilizing portions of pharmaceutical and nutraceutical supply chains are also understandably concerned about problems such as tampering because unsuspecting customers can suffer serious health consequences, which, in addition to the direct health consequences this can have on individual customers, can damage a business's image and cause unneeded liabilities. In order to combat tampering of individual containers, some have proposed differing mechanisms for associating an RFID device with the top or the seal surrounding the top of a pharmaceutical container in a way that can be detected when the top is opened or the seal is broken, respectively.
Moreover, adulteration, counterfeit and theft are problems similar to tampering that also can damage a business's image as well as its bottom line and must be addressed within a pharmaceutical or nutraceutical supply chain. Due to the volume, outright counterfeited (fake) and fraudulently diluted drugs currently have a substantial impact on the health of consumers as well as the financial well being of pharmaceutical companies. Thus, counterfeit and compromised drugs within the pharmaceutical industry are large enough problems that many national and local governments across the world are considering implementing or updating laws, regulations and/or procedures addressing the identification and tracking of pharmaceutical products. Additionally, the pharmaceutical companies themselves and the industry as a whole are continually working to address such problems and are showing considerable interest in safe and efficient item-level pedigree tracking.
While RFID technology is a currently offered and utilized technology for tracking the pedigree of pharmaceutical products and continues to show increased promise as a means to further combat counterfeit and compromised drugs as compared to conventional and presently less costly barcode tracking technologies alone, economic considerations must also be taken into account. Thus, any RFID system for use within the pharmaceutical and nutraceutical industries, among others, is likely to be adopted only if the individual RFID tags or labels can be produced in an economically viable manner on an industrial scale while offering value over RFID tags or labels currently used.